An Untemporary Kind Of Insanity
by Illyy Bells
Summary: What if the Harrison's had a secret? What if Jamie once had a brother? Jude's sister is finally coming home...and I don't mean Sadie.
1. Home is where the heart is, Yea right

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Instant Star except for Tim Rozon. :gets angry stares from lawyers: OK OK. Fine I DONT own Tim Rozon. But I do own Nikki and Cali. 

Summary: What if the Harrisons had a secret? And Jamie oncehad a brother? Judes sister is finally coming home...and I dont mean Sadie.

A/N: Ok Before I start I just want everyone to know this is my very first story. Constructive Critisim is welcome of course but I will not deal with being flamed. If people seem out of character forgive me. Im learning ok. Some backround info on the story. This takes place after season two. The only thing I edited out was that Tommy never left to see some little girl that no one has ever heard of before and we have to wait all the way till JANUARY...sry waaay off topic. So Tom never left and Jude and him got to go on there date. Sadie and Kwest are dating. This is probably set a couple of months after season two. Anything other questions will be answered in the story. Hope You Enjoy! Oh btw sry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I'm checking this over myself. I'll try to find and fix as many mistakes as possible and if you seem to come across any that I have missed feel free to let me know so I can fix them. : ). All (thoughts) are my characters, If I leave a note I'll make sure to post A/N in front of it.

--- RandomRocker

* * *

Jude sat with Tommy in studio A watching him mix her first song for her third album. Tom and her had been dating for a couple of months now. No one was surprised but they didn't exactly agree with it either. After they convinced Jude's father (Jude's mother was still not around.) that Tom knew the consequences of hurting Jude pysically and emotionaly he gave them his permission. (Not like they would have listened if he objected in the first place.)

Then they after what seemed like forever they finally managed to convince Darius that their relationship would no way effect there work for the worse. They even got an "about time" from Sadie.  
But as happy as everyone was though Jude still found herslef anxious. Almost like she was waiting for a bomb to drop and explode her almost perfect world.

Little did she know the bombs timer was about to go off, and it was deffinaly going to be a blast from the past.

* * *

Nikki Harrison was not in a good mood. Actually she hadn't been in a good mood for over two years. Not since her family abandoned her. But that was the past and Nikki did not have time to dwell on the past...

I really have got to stop refering to myself in the third person. It's starting to get creepy. I checked my plane ticket for the millonth time that hour, Yup, 36A. Thats was the one. I looked around at other gates. It seemed everywhere I looked families were having mushy good-byes. There was one girl that caught her eye. She was saying good-bye to her Dad.

-- **START FLASHBACK** --

_"We'll come visit you ok. All of us. Jude, Sadie, Mommy and I." _

"I don't wan't to go Dad. Please dont make me go."

"It'll only be for a couple of months. Don't make this any harder then it has to be"

"No. Of course not. Just let my family abandon me."

"Were not aband--"

"Save it. You don't want me Dad. None of you do. Your sending me off to some psycho place and leaving me there."

"This is for your own good. I love you. We all do. You need help..."

--** END FLASHBACKS **--

"Help." I laughed. Sarcasticness (Is that even a word?...) evident in my voice. I needed my family, and they shipped me off to some psychiatric place where I felt like I was some animal being tested on.

--** START FLASHBACK** --

_"So Nicolina, How are you doing today?" _

"My name is Nikki."

"That's not what it says here..."

"Well then it's obviously wrong."

"How are you feeling today?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Nicoli--"

"I just told you thats not my name."

"If you would just coopperate with us--"

"Thats not gonna happen."

"--You could see your family. You must miss them. It's been almost a year. Tell you what, You answer our questions, nicely and with good answers, and

we'll call your family for a visit. Hmmm? What do you think?"

"My families dead."

--** END FLASHBACK** --

And they were. To me atleast. My only family I had was standing next to me. She was my best friend and boy had we been through hell and back togther.

Cali.

She had been a patient at the psycho place, (I didn't bother to learn the name) and like me, was no where near as crazy as the people that actually worked there. Compared to them even the catatonic patients seemed sane. We had been roomates and from the first moment we met we had been insepretable ever since.

She was the one that finally got me to talk to the counselers. When Cali turned 18 they released her due to her being of age and and scoring a "sane" mark on all of the stupid tests they do. That same year they released me for good behavior (I always wanted to say that) to Cali as my gaurdian. And here we are now, waiting for the plane to take us to freedom.

"Stop." Cali said to me firmly.

"Stop what?"

"I can practically hear you bickering inside your head"

"Sorry. Being surronded by psychos for two years does things to you."

A lady called first class to start boarding. We were second class.

**"I'm gonna miss you so much."**

I looked over to see a couple saying there good-byes. They were around my age. 16, Maybe a little older.

--** START FLASHBACK** --

_"Hey Nick?" We were lying down in my backyard just watching the stars. _

"What Kev?" His hand slid up the inside of my wrist, gently caressing the skin he touched, to intwine our fingers.

When he didn't answer I shifted my head to look at him, and was shocked to see his face so close to mine. His icy blue eyes peircing me right to the soul.

"I love you." Three little words and it seemed my heart was pumping double time.

"Love you too Andrews." And I lent over to show him just hom much I really did.

-- END FLASHBACK --

"It gets easier you know." Cali said, setting my free from my cage of memories.

"But it never goes away." I told her, "And he's never coming back." _I Love You_ Three little words.

"No. It doesn't and your right he's not coming back. But you were only 15. It wasn't ment to be. The right guy is out there somewhere. you just have to find him."

"The right guy is dead." _I Love You_

"I don't know why I bother?..."

"So don't." I told her.

I knew I was being mean and unfair but it hurt. Three little words. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost then to not love at all was clearly a moron.

**"Now boarding second class."**

"You ready?" I heard Cali ask hesitently, probably to see if I was over my little hissy fit.

"You bet! Free at last, Free at last! Thank god almighty we are free at last!"

We Laughed our butts off, Our tiny fight forgotten as we boarded the plane and I knew that I would nevr be the same again.

Toronto, Here I come...

* * *

So what did you guys think? Now just look down there in the left corner of your screen...see that little button that says review?...It wants to be your friend...But to do that you have to push it and type in a nice little review to me. haha. So make sure you guys review or the little button will get offended. lol.


	2. Coming Soon

Ok here is a sneak peak to the next chapter. I have it written. Just need to edit and type it up. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Most of your questions will be answered soon.

* * *

I instantly reconized the body on top of mine.

"Speid?.."

* * *

I turned around and started walking toward the main entrance when someone grabbed me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." she wispered into my hair. "I was wrong. I'm so sorry."

I felt tears where our cheeks were pressed together and even though I wasn't a crying type of person, I wasn't sure if they were hers or mine...


	3. Boom!

Alright guys here it is chapter two! Well the first part of it.:Hides ina corner: Sorry for such a long wait. This chapter is kinda on the short side and not much really happens in it. Sorry! It had to be written though. I might actually post the second part to it tonight too. So here is it is..Chapter Two: Part One.

* * *

"You wanna get lunch?" Tom asked Jude. The mixing of her first single was finally finished and he was starving.

"Honestly, I just wanna sleep."

"Do you ever do anything eles, besides sing?" He joked. She had a right to be tired. They had a long night in the studio last night, and it had nothing to do with singing. He smiled, thinking back.

"Well maybe if you didn't keep me up all night Quincy, I wouldn't be so exhausted."

"Are you complaining?" A hurt look played on his features, "That's a blow below the belt. No pun intended."

"Oh I'll give you a blow below the belt tonight. Pun definally intended." She flirted.

"Mmm, sounds good to me." Of course then his stomach took the oportunity to make it's self known.

Jude laughed, "Go get yourself something to eat and bring me back something." Then after seeing the devious look on Tom's face she called out, "You have to take the first bite of it Quincy!"

After Tom left on his quest for food, Jude decided to try to nap on the couch in his office. After 10 minutes of tossing and turning she gave up her idea of sleeping and decided to go find Portia to review her list of interviews, tv spots etc.

Bought an hour later of getting her schedule drilled into her head, Jude's knight came to rescue her with the greatest weapon of all, food.

"I couldn't decide so I just picked up chinese." he told her, balancing the food filled cardboard box in his arms.

"Yumm" She replied as they walked to his office.

As soon as he set the food down Jude pounced on it, the aroma helping her realize she was more hungry then she thought.

"Easy killer. Don't eat me too." Tom laughed as he watched her stuff her face.

"Mmm, sounds tempting."

After finshing up, Jude layed on the comfy leather couch, while Tom went over some papers. She was just about to doze off when a knock sounded from other side of the door.

"Umm, Jude?" Lisa said causiously popping her head in the door. She was covering for Sadie while she was on vacation with Kwest.

"Yea." Jude replied, sitting back up from her comfortable position.

"Theres someone here. She says, she says shes your sister." It was more of a question then a statement.

Lisa stepped back to allow someone to walk into the room. Standing in front of Jude was one person she'd never again expect to see in her life.

"Hey Jude." And with just those two words...

**_ Boom._**

Her almost perfect world, shattered to a million peices.

* * *

Ok, so I'm gonna try to get out part two tonight. If not it will be out as soon as I come home from finals, around 12 (eastern time). Reviews always make me happy! 


	4. Hugs and Sisterly Love

Ok, so here is, part two of chapter two, a little late, but still here. Hopefully, there won't be such a long wait for the next chapter. I started yet another Jommy story call, **These are my confessions...** Check it out if you get some free time. That's mostly typed up though and it's a short one so it won't take up most of my time. I have yet to write the second part to **Daughters** though, so I absolutly must get that out before I update anything eles. Ok now that I have gotten my rambling done, I give to you, Chapter Two - Part Two...

* * *

_Boom._

_Her almost perfect world, shattered to a million peices._

* * *

"What? How?" I watched my sister struggle for words. Her face was a mask of shock, mouth opening and closing.

"You look like a fish when you do that." Classic smirk in place, "What's wrong sis? Not happy to see me?"

_ Was she really that upset over seeing me?..._

"How am I seeing you exactly?" Her expression as puzzled as ever.

"Well, it's a long story." I started off, "But the image enters the eye from the cornea--"

"I see you haven't changed." She interrupted.

"I see you have."

Blonde seemed to suit her. She left it in waves now too. _Hmm not bad._ She seemed to loose the whole "sad girl with guitar look". I mean not that I was much better. _Give me ripped jeans, t-shirt and converse anyday._

"Umm, someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

I looked over to see some guy standing by what looked to be his desk. That is if this was his office, which I'm guessing it is. I'm also guessing this must be her boyfriend. _Hmm look at Ms. Rockstar, sneaking away to do the nasty with her executive boy toy. She definally has changed._

Said boy toy looked very firmilar though. Then it hit me. No, literally, it hit me. I got tackled to the ground by someone.

"Dude! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" All it took was to hear "Dude" to reconize the body on top of me.

"Speed! Oh my god! I've missed you so much... Can you get off me?"

"Oh, sorry." He stood up and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Is anyone gonna tell me whats going on?"

_Wait a second. Isn't that..._

"Tommy flippin Q!" I couldn't believe it, "Does Sades know your dating the love of her life?"

I felt a jab in my ribs, "Exne on the Sadie say." Spied told me between clenched teeth.

"OoOh K then." I told him, giving him my "what the hell is wrong with you look".

"Oh My God!"

"Nikki?"

I turned around just in time to see Kyle and Wally before I was lifted into a hug, spinning around in circles. When Kyle put me down I gave him another hug.

"How are you?" I asked. He looked the same. "Still dating Melissa?"

"Yea." He told me, smile on his face.

I swear those too will be together till they die. They may fight, but you'll always see them hand in hand or arm in arm a couple of hours later. Usually, with Kyles shirt missed buttoned and Melissa's hair messed up.

I felt someone grab me into a hug from behind, hoisting me into the air, before setting me back down. I turned to Wally, ruffling his hair.

"Hey Walls." I gave him another hug. _I'm just full of hugs today, aren't I?_

"How are you?" I could hear the seriousness creeping into his voice.

"Better." I told him truthfully. Then thinking back to Cali's words this morning, "It gets easier." _But it never goes away._

"Again, does anyone wanna fill me in?"

"I'm Jude's younger sister."

He looked at Jude, "You never mentioned a younger sister."

"Thats because I'm dead to my family." I answered for her.

"That's not true!" She defended.

"Really? Then why didn't you ever come visit me? Hmm? Answer that one?" _Go on Jude, let's here you excuses._

"Because, I didn't know how to act around you! No one did. You needed help."

"I needed my family!" I shouted at her. Then I spoke out more calmly, "I though at least you, out of all people, would be happy to see me. I guess I was just being "crazy", right?"

_ That's all I ever was to them. Just some psycho._

I turned around and started toward the main entrance, preparing myself for the long walk to the hotel Cali and I were staying at, when I was grabbed and pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Jude wispered into my hair, arms tightening around me even more. "You were right. I should have visited. I was wrong. I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much, Nick."

I realized my arms where just hanging at my sides, so I wrapped them around her, just as tight as hers where around me. _God how I missed her._ I felt tears where our cheeks were pressed together and even though I really wasn't a crying type of person, I wasn't sure whether they were hers or mine.


End file.
